loshfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Lord
History Origin Mekt Ranzz was born on planet Winath without a twin. Ranzz became an outsider and didn't receive the emotional support of a twin. This trend led to the development of sociopathic behaviour that was often benign. However, the birth of Garth Ranzz and Ayla Ranzz elevated his delinquent behaviour. Since Garth was regarded as the prodigal son, Mekt became jealous of the attention. On one fateful day, the Ranzz children took the family transport on a joyride. With batteries running low, they were forced to land on a planetoid named Korbal. Mekt Ranzz came up with a plan to lure a Lightning Beast close enough to the transport to recharge it. The plan fell awry when the Beast attacked the transport and several more arrived and attacked the children with electrical discharge. Mekt and his brother survived and received super powers. Due to the trauma, Mekt's hair changed white. Champions Ranzz struck out on his own and planned to upstage his brother somehow. That opportunity arose when Garth, now Lightning Lad, qualified for the 343rd Intergalactic Games. Although he knew he couldn't beat his brother, he made a deal with one of the judges, who was secretly a member of the Fatal Five. In exchange for pressing the button on a remote they gave him, Mekt was assured to win first place. When the Fatal Five revealed themselves, Mekt fled the scene. Lightning Storm He later reappeared as Lightning Lord, member of the Light Speed Vanguard. When they were in search of a seventh member, Lord suggested his brother. However, Lightning Lad and Lord were not able to see eye to eye. In the battle, Lord spared his brother's life and fled the scene. Chained Lightning Years later, he was a member of Imperiex' alliance and accompanied him to investigate a cosmic storm as a possible fuel source for their Takion Cannon. Lord's nightmares about Ayla Ranzz' death began to reappear with greater intensity at the same time. Lightning Lad convinced him that their sister was the storm. Lord realized this was the truth and came to terms with his brother to save Ayla. As redemption for his life of crime, he helped restore Ayla then turned himself in to the Science Police to serve a sentence on Takron-Galtos prison. Powers * Electrokinesis: Lightning Lord can absorb electrical energy into his body and re-channel it for offensive purposes. His body functions as a natural insulator, and he cannot be harmed from the effects of his own powers. Mekt Ranzz can generate and control fields of electrical energy. He can channel this energy through his hands and project it as a super-heated discharge with properties similar to that of lightning. Unlike true lightning, Mekt can manipulate these electric discharges in non-terrestrial environments such as outer space. Although the speed and voltage of his electric discharges has never been measured, it can be assumed that their affects are similar to that of a bolt of lightning. A bolt of lightning can travel at a speed of 100000 mph (160934 km/h), and can reach temperatures approaching 28000 °C (60000 °F), hot enough to fuse soil or sand into glass channels. Appearances * Champions * Lightning Storm * Chained Lightning External links * Lightning Lord article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. Category:Winathian Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Legion of Supervillains Category:Characters Category:Mutates Category:Male Characters Category:Former villains